O Poeta
by Carolina Machado
Summary: Foi em um livro que ela aprendeu a confiar e amar
1. Trailer

**Autopsicografia (Fernando Pessoa)**

 **O poeta é um fingidor**

 _"Você é bom em enrolar, pontas"_

" _Não é fácil fazer isto com ela, almofadinhas"_

 **Finge tão completamente**

 _"seu primo está um caco, Lene"_

 _"eu nem imagino o porquê"_

 **Que chega a fingir que é dor**

 _"Tá bom, sua atuação foi ótima agora.. pare de CHORAR"_

 _"Sirius, eu estou chorando de verdade"_

 **A dor que deveras sente**

 _" só existe uma parede entre nós mas mesmo assim não consigo tê-la"_

 **E os que leem o que escreve**

 _"Lilian Evans, solte esse livro AGORA você não sabe da onde veio"_

 **Na dor lida sentem bem**

 _"Lily quase tocou na cabeça do cervo, mas, ele desapareceu_

 **Não as duas que ele teve**

" _Lene, você está querendo me dizer que..."_

 _"sim Sirius, eu estou sim"_

 **Mas só a que eles não têm**

 _"você vai voltar a ser minha, Evans"_

 **E assim nas calhas de roda**

 _" ela saiu comigo, Potter, com Severo Snape"_

 **Gira, a entreter a razão** ,

 _"Lilian Evans, conceder-me-ia esta dança?"_

 _"claro, senhor Poeta"_

 **Esse comboio de corda**

 _"LEVICORPUS"_

 **Que se chama coração**

 _"James, por favor não me deixe"_

 _"não vou deixar... nunca"_

 ** _O Poeta_**


	2. A casa dos Evans

**Os personagens dessa fanfic são obra da autora JK. Os não citados na obra de Harry Potter são de minha autoria**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **A Casa dos Evans**_

\- Mamãe! Onde está a lista de convites?! – um grito abafado ecoou aos ouvidos de Lilian Evans retirando-a de seu sono.

Lilian Evans é uma garota de 17 anos. Ela tem longos cabelos em um tom acaju, pele muito branca levemente salpicada de sardas perto de um nariz muito fino e arrebitado. Mas, quem olha para Lilian Evans não se impressiona com seu cabelo ruivo abafado, mas sim com a cor verde incrivelmente brilhante de seus olhos. A primeira impressão que se pode ter de tal criatura é que se passa apenas de uma britânica comum, enormemente enganados estão os que assim pensam; Lilian Evans é uma bruxa.

-Petúnia fale mais _baixo!_ Sua irmã ainda está dormindo! - falou uma voz bondosa que pertencia à Martha Evans.

- _Dormindo?_ Tem muito trabalho a ser feito para aquela aberração estar _dormindo!-_ falou a voz esguichada da irmã mais velha de Lilian, Petúnia.

Um baque oco de algo caindo no chão fez os gritos pararem. Lilian contemplou seu quarto bagunçado antes de sentar-se: livros grossos e pesados estavam espalhados nas estantes e no chão, uma grande bandeira vermelha e dourada com um feroz leão estava na parede atrás de sua cama. Lilian levantou-se e pegou um álbum que estava na escrivaninha ao seu lado.

Na primeira foto tinham duas meninas abraçadas que sorriam radiantes: uma era Lilian e a outra era sua melhor amiga: Helene Martinson. Uma batida seca fez a ruiva sorris tirando os olhos do grande livro no seu colo

-Não dê bom dia à escrivaninha deste jeito lene, ela não vai gostar

-Muito engraçada você senhorita Evans-disse uma voz rouca de sono de uma garota muito branca que massageava o topo da cabeça

-Passa para o lado-disse Helene subindo na cama de Lilian

-Por Merlim, como eu era fracote!- falou a garota contemplando a foto. Helene era muito branca com olhos castanhos esverdeados claros, seus cabelos eram longos e lisos em um tom preto

-Pra você ver o que quadribol faz com a pessoa. Meu pai ainda diz que não fazemos esforço voando-falou Lilian mudando de página.

A foto seguinte era do time de quadribol da grifinória, time das duas garotas.

-É porque ele não viu nossos treinos. Eu tenho certeza que Malcon ainda vai me matar

A mudança de idade era visível nas duas: de garotinhas de rostos redondos passaram para mulheres de 17 anos com rostos finos e bem desenhados.

-Eu escutei a delicada voz de sua irmã ou foi só um pesadelo?- perguntou Helene esfregando os olhos

-Era ela mesma... esse casamento vai acabar com minha vida-mudou de página

-Estou louca para conhecer o porco.. quer dizer o noivo- abaixou seus olhos para o álbum- HAHA! Eu ADORO essa foto!

Seis pessoas se apressavam para ficarem juntas em uma sala muito aconchegante: ao lado de Lilian estava sentado a réplica masculina de Helene. Olhos, nariz, a diferença era que os cabelos de Helene eram longos e os dele curtos e bagunçados. Atrás do garoto estava a própria Helene segurando o braço de um garoto uma cabeça e meia mais alto que ela. Ele tinha olhos azuis, seus cabelos pretos e cacheados iam até os ombros. Sentados no chão estava um menino gordinho com aparência de um rato e um garoto de rosto calmo, olhos azuis e cabelo muito loiro.

-Eu fico impressionada como você se parece com seu primo, Lene- apontou para o menino de cabelos rebeldes

- _EU_ ficarei satisfeita quando você deixar de ser teimosa e sair com ele. É irritante ter que passar p natal todo ouvindo ele se lamentar que você o ignora

-Quando ele parar de fingir que gosta de mim E não estiver afim de me usar como mais um troféu na sua estante de garotas pode ser que eu saia com ele.

Lilian fechou o livro com mais força que o normal. Apesar de serem muito amigas mencionar o primo de Helene, James, era algo que deixava a ruiva muito irritada.

Helene suspirou

-Lily... quando você vai deixar de ser cabeça dura o mundo vai agradecer- falou a morena indo em direção ao banheiro. Lilian ficou muito vermelha e retrucou

-Olha só quem fala! Você e Black ficam como? - as duas agora se encaravam enquanto Lilian caminhava até Helene

\- Meu caso com Sirius é diferente

-Diferente como?

Mas ela não chegou a saber de que modo era diferente, pois a porta do seu quarto foi aberta pela senhora Evans.

Martha Evans era uma senhora alta e loira. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança. Sua expressão estava contraída com um ar de preocupação e cansaço

-Que bom que vocês acordaram- disse abrindo as cortinas deixando o sol tomar conta do quarto bagunçado. Tanto a Ruiva quanto a morena contraíram os olhos - desçam para tomar café, eu não aguento mais petúnia reclamando - sorrindo, ela saiu do quarto.

-Cabeça dura - falou Helene jogando uma roupa em Lílian

-Enrolona - Lílian retribuiu com um travesseiro na cabeça da amiga.

Assim começou uma divertida guerra de travesseiros, interrompida apenas pela enérgica voz alterada de Petúnia reclamando dos cabelos.

As brigas de Lilian e Helene não duravam mais do que alguns segundos. Depois de um rápido banho, ambas desceram para o café da manhã.

A família Evans estava ao redor da mesa da cozinha. Robert Evans- o pai- era a cara de Lilian: ruivo de olhos verdes. Petúnia lembrava a mãe, fisicamente, ela também tinha o pescoço muito longo.

-Bom dia papai

-Bom dia Sr, Evans

-Bom dia garotas- disse abaixando o jornal e sorrindo para as duas. Petúnia fechou a cara porque duas corujas pousaram na cadeira vazia ao lado dela. Ela se esquivou como se um vírus contagioso estivesse emanando dos animais. Sentindo uma singela ameaça da irmã de Lilian em enfiar a faca do queijo nas corujas, Helene apressou-se para retirar as cartas. A primeira coruja castanha levantou voo enquanto a garota passava os envelopes para Lilian, a segunda coruja muito branca continuou onde estava

-Como vai, Jack?- disse Helene sorrindo e dando um pãozinho para a coruja que retribuiu com uma bicada carinhosa em seu dedo

-Lene, vamos começar as matérias básicas para ser auror! Tiramos ótimo em quase todos os NIEM's- falou Lilian radiante mostrando a sua carta e a da amiga

-Hum... que ótimo- disse indiferente ainda contemplando o outro envelope que estava em suas mãos

-Porque tão animada? - perguntou uma irônica Lilian espiando por cima do ombro da amiga

-O mal agouro do meu primo resolveu finalmente dar notícias... depois eu vejo o que ele quer- falou guardando a carta no bolso da calça.

Um café animado aconteceu. Os Evans e Helene conversavam animadamente, exceto petúnia que estava com cara de que tem algo pobre debaixo do nariz.

De volta ao quarto de Lily, uma tentativa de arruma-lo foi feita com muito sucesso. Helene sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e foi ler a carta do primo.

-Sirius saiu de casa- falou depois de algum tempo- ele arrumou um emprego na Floreios e borrões para poder pagar um apartamento e comprar o material de Hogwarts. Tia Sarah, mãe do James, não deixou ele ficar no caldeirão furado quando ele tinha uma família de verdade com ela

-E porque ele só veio escrever agora? -perguntou Lilian deitando-se na cama recém arrumada

-Ele e Lupim estão trabalhando com Sirius pra ele não ficar sozinho e desamparado. Ah sim... tem uma carta para você também- disse passando um pedaço de pergaminho para a amiga.

Suspirando e revirando os olhos Lilian começou a ler

" ** _Querida Lily,_**

 ** _Não fique desesperada de saudades minhas, vamos nos ver logo logo no beco diagonal. Estou aguardando ansiosamente para encontrá-la._**

 ** _Beijos do todo seu_**

 ** _James Potter_**

 ** _Ps.: Quer sair comigo? "_**

-Sério... quando ele vai desistir disso? -falou jogando o papel para a amiga

-Quando você deixar de ser tapada e sair com ele- respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo- Qual o problema de sair com ele? Não é um pedido de casamento

-Porque ele só que me usar! - falou Lilian como se explicasse algo obvio para alguém muito teimoso

-James nunca faria isso com mulher nenhuma, Lily, principalmente se fosse você- Helene levantou-se e foi até a amiga- para de julga-lo pela primeira impressão

Essa cena estava marcada na memória da ruiva: foi em uma tarde ensolarada que ela ouviu James e sua turma reclamarem de tédio e azararem o primeiro coitado que aparecesse na sua frente, por azar, era um amigo de Lilian que passara na hora: severo Snape.

-Snape não merece ser torturado pelos marotos - grupo de amigos de James-Lilian tinha um tom de tristeza na voz.

-Mereceu sim! Você lembra que ele vivia agourando contra os nascidos trouxa da escola! E você ouviu que ele incluiu você na lista também mesmo sendo amiga dele! - falou Helene exaltada e sacudindo a amiga.

Lilian pegou um urso de pelúcia, por acaso foi um presente de Helene, e abraçou-o

\- E se eu disser que os motivos de não sair com James são outros?

-Eu adoraria saber a verdade- falou sentando-se ao lado da amiga

-Lembra do Diggory? - observou a amiga revirar os olhos - Eu não o conhecia bem e resolvi dar uma chance. Ele me mandava presentes mas sem bilhetes, no fim era só uma aposta para ver quanto tempo ele conseguia ficar comigo- uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto- eu fui _usada_ lene!

Helene passou os braços pelos ombros da amiga

-O caso de Diggory foi encerrado. James, ajudado por um balaço do Sirius claro, deu um jeito nele.

Lilian olhou incrédula para a amiga enquanto se lembrava de uma semana de muito azar que Amos Diggory tivera há dois anos: uma balaço atingiu em cheio sua vassoura nova, que por sinal fora o prêmio da aposta. Além disso, ele era atingido por azarações errantes pelo corredor da escola

-Eu não acredito!

-Dê uma chance ao meu priminho. Conheça-o melhor e depois diga se quer ou não

-Desculpe-me, mas, o seu primo é a pessoa mais metida e egocêntrica que eu já conheci- Lilian levantou-se e ficou contemplando a janela. O parquinho da frente da sua casa já estava vazio por que as crianças tinham ido almoçar

-Ele se preocupa com os amigos e é muito leal - Helene estava atrás de Lilian- James não é tudo isso Lily. Isso é o que você quer ver nele

Lilian encarava o olhar penetrante da amiga. Em alguns momentos dava-se a impressão que Helene podia ler mentes.

-Lembra-se do que Remo falou sobre você?

-Que eu consigo ver as qualidades em uma pessoa independente de quem seja

Ela lembrava muito bem desse dia: depois de um treino torturante de quadribol, Lilian é artilheira e Remo goleiro, a ruiva notou uma cicatriz muito feia na perna do amigo. Depois de muito insistir para que ele contasse onde consegui-a, Remo revelou que era um lobisomem. Lilian apenas sorriu.

-Porque que com James não é a mesma coisa?

Um silêncio pairou no ar até que a ruiva assumiu que a amiga estava certa

-Procure apenas ser amiga dele. Seria legal que todos nós seis nos déssemos bem.

-Está bem- disse Lilian derrotada- eu não tenho escolha não é?

-Ótimo! Vamos ao beco diagonal amanhã para visitar nossos amigos

Lilian ia rebater que estava muito cedo para iniciar uma amizade com James mas não conseguiu. Martha Evans invadiu o quarto

-Lily, eu seu pai e sua irmã vamos até o centro resolver assuntos do casamento. O almoço fica por conta de vocês - falou fechando a porta, mas parou apara dar um novo aviso - e tentem embrulhar as lembrancinhas que estão na cozinha para me ajudar

-Faremos, senhora Evans- falou Helene- Boa sorte

-Obrigada, queria

Deixando a casa para Helene e Lilian, os Evans saíram só voltando depois do jantar. As duas amigas passaram a tarde toda embrulhando lembrancinhas bregas de um casal de noivos que mais pareciam uma girafa e um porco.

Lilian não lembrava a hora que tinha ido dormir, mas, acordara muito cedo. Aproveitando que a amiga dormia, pegou novamente o álbum de fotografias e abriu na página em que estavam os seis amigos.

-James não é de se jogar fora- falou baixo para não acordar Helene- vou tentar ser boazinha hoje.

Percebendo que já era tarde resolveu acordar a amiga cutucando-a com seu pé

-Acorda, bela adormecida! Já é tarde e cuidado com a cabe...- não adiantou avisar, Helene bateu com a cabeça em cheio na escrivaninha e xingou alto

-Olha a boca suja Martinson- falou a ruiva rindo e indo tomar banho.

Depois de se arrumarem e tomarem café, as duas estavam prontas para sair, vestiam roupas de trouxas

-Lene, nós não sabemos aparatar. Como vamos chegar lá?

-Pó de Flú, minha amiga. Pedi para meus pais liberarem sua lareira - falou mostrando um saquinho preto muito surrado e piscando para a amiga.

Já estavam perto da lareira para se despedirem. Helene foi primeiro

-Até mais tarde Sr. e Sra. Evans – falou Helene desparecendo na lareira.

-Até mais querida. Não se esqueça que é Martha e Robert- falou Martha Evans sorrindo.

Helene desapareceu em meio a um fogo verde esmeralda

-Até mais tarde mamãe, papai e Túnia- falou Lilian desaparecendo também.

Tudo começou a rodar e várias casas apareceram a sua frente, até ela estava desacelerando e diversas mãos foram direto em sua boca: os comensais da morte estavam no beco diagonal.


	3. Beco Diagonal

**Os personagens dessa fanfic são obra da autora JK. Os não citados na obra de Harry Potter são de minha autoria.**

 **Capítulo 02**

 _Beco Diagonal_

Lílian foi retirada da lareira com muita brutalidade. Sua boca estava tapada pelas mãos de um comensal demasiado grande e bruto. A preocupação da ruiva era com sua amiga desacordada.

\- O mestre irá ficar muito satisfeito - falou a voz enguiçada de uma mulher que segurava os cabelos de Helene -Potter e uma sangue ruim. Pergunto-me qual das duas vai morrer primeiro – uma risada longa e fina fez os cabelos da nuca de Lílian arrepiarem. Ela estava em completo desespero: suas mãos estavam presas nas suas costas e sua melhor amiga desacordada. A morte era algo inevitável.

Os outros quatro comensais, os que não seguravam ninguém, foram se aproximando da garota. O olhar desesperado de Lilian foi atraído para o teto, ela estava suplicando aos céus por ajuda. A resposta veio de imediato: Lílian viu três figuras andando agachados pelas quinas horizontais do teto: James, Remo e Sirius estavam para socorre-la.

\- Deixe a sangue ruim comigo- falou a voz abafada de um dos comensais dirigindo-se ao brutamontes que segurava a ruiva. O comensal tapou a boca da garota, mas, quando foi prender suas mãos, Lilian o mordeu

\- Sua miserável! – gritou o comensal contraindo-se de dor. Lílian estuporou o grandão e os três marotos pularam para o combate. James correu em direção à comensal que segurava sua prima soltando-a com um feitiço, em seguida colocou-a nos braços e correu em direção à Lilian.

\- Vamos, deixe eles com Sirius e Remo - o garoto correu para as escadas e começou a subir com Lílian o seguindo. No final do corredor, abriu a porta usando suas costas. Eles entraram em um quarto amplo onde não existiam janelas. James colocou Helene na cama e pegou seu punho. Lílian percebeu o quão preocupado o garoto estava, porém sua expressão foi suavizando.

-Você está bem? – perguntou enquanto examinava o rosto pálido da ruiva.

\- Estou, Potter – falou Lilian piscando rápido - Helene está...

\- Desacordada. Bateram na cabeça dela. Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem.

Aproximando a varinha do nariz da prima, James falou

\- _Odore_

Uma fumaça verde musgo saiu da ponta da varinha do garoto e foi aspirada por Helene. Instantaneamente, ela acordou tossindo bastante.

\- Oi para você também - falou Helene rouca tentando sentar-se.

\- Vá com calma – James impediu-a de se levantar - Vocês ficam aqui, quando a barra estiver limpa eu venho busca-las.

\- O que você quer dizer com... - Lilian mal terminou de falar e James fechara a porta trancando por magia. Irritada, Lilian começou a bater na porta de madeira.

\- IDIOTA! – gritou, por fim. Parando de socar inutilmente a madeira

\- Relaxa, ruiva – Helene levantou-se cambaleando e foi até uma das caixas no fundo do quarto. Usando sua varinha, explodiu uma e pegou duas pequenas barras de chocolate

\- Como posso ficar calma com aqueles três duelando lá em baixo? - Lílian pegou o chocolate oferecido por Helene – eles podem _morrer_ \- falou histérica

\- Não vão. Nós vamos ajudar. Por onde eles entraram?

\- Pelo teto

Helene olhou para o teto e focou na quina que estava acima da porta

\- Lily, me ajuda aqui por favor – enfiou o último pedaço de chocolate na boca e foi até a mesa que estava no meio da sala. As duas amigas levantaram-na até perto da cama. Helene subiu e ajudou Lilian a fazer o mesmo

\- Eu e James conhecemos o teto do caldeirão furado como ninguém – agora ela estava escalando uma das quinas do teto- são três andares: o bar, o hotel e este sotão que tem a lareira de Flú – estavam andando a gatinhas até a parte que estava acima da porta de entrada. Lílian agora observou que existia uma portinhola na parede.

\- Nós vivíamos aqui para roubar chocolate. Depois nos pagávamos ao Tom, lógico- a morena começou a bater na portinhola com os ombros- Droga! Está emperrada

\- Emperrada?!- falou Lilian incrédula- você por acaso esqueceu que é uma _bruxa?!-_ falou fazendo a amiga se afastar- vai para o lado, _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_!

Um estrondo levou parte da parede superior ao chão. As duas pularam e começaram a correr escada a baixo. O andar estava tomado por azarações. Remo tinha o nariz fraturado, as pontas dos cabelos de Sirius estavam queimadas e James, só Merlin sabe como, estava lutando sem óculos. Lílian sentiu falta de um comensal que apareceu as suas costas tentando enforcá-la. Helene foi mais rápida e empregou-lhe um murro que rachou sua máscara.

\- AI! Minha mão - falou choramingando

\- _Estupefaça_ – gritou Lílian para o comensal- mande um patrono para seus pais. Nós não temos chance!

- _Expecto Patronoum_ \- uma raposa apareceu e desapareceu agilmente

- _Sectumsempra_!- gritou um comensal em direção a James

- _Protego_!- Lílian foi mais rápida e a azaração por pouco não atingiu o maroto. Por alguns segundos, a garota ficou olhando o comensal que tentara azarar James: era o mesmo que ela tinha mordido a mão. Só uma pessoa usava aquele feitiço: Severo Snape

\- _Expeliarmus_ – Gritou James que recuperara os óculos- Lily, saia daí!

Com muita relutância, Lilian voltou ao presente e começou a gritar

\- De todas as pessoas do mundo, como VOCÊ pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?

James teve de segurar a ruiva pela cintura e ficou entre Lilian e Snape, a esta altura, James não tinha mais certeza de nada que poderia acontecer ali.

\- Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isto. Vai se arrepender- não era preciso ver o rosto de Severo para saber que ele estava em cólera

\- Não a ameace, ranhoso – disse James- Você está em desvantagem

\- É mesmo, Potter?

Um grito agudo de Helene ecoou pela sala. O comensal da máscara rachada fora acordado e agora estava torturando a garota

\- _Crucio... Crucio_!- falou mais de seis vezes rindo de satisfação

\- Lene! – gritaram James e Lílian ao mesmo tempo, mas nada puderam fazer porque Sirius adiantara-se dando uma paulada no comensal com uma tora de madeira

\- _Crucio_! - gritou a mulher comensal em direção a Lílian

\- Nela não!- gritou Severo Snape, mas, James jogou-se na frente da ruiva. Ele não gritou de dor.

Seis estalos sucessivos fizeram os comensais começarem a se retirar. Ajudando os companheiros desacordados, eles aparataram e sumiram pela lareira. Seis figuras estavam na sala: quatro aurores, o ministro da magia e o diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore.

\- Chegamos tarde, é uma pena- falou o ministro analisando a situação- espero que ninguém esteja machucado – disse com um sorriso amarelo sem graça.

\- Não, senhor. Não estamos machucados- falou James ajoelhando e sentindo dificuldade para respirar- Só temos nariz quebrado, maldição cruciatus e minha prima desacordada ali atrás. Ainda estamos no lucro – James respirava profundamente como se o ar do mundo fosse acabar.

Lílian agora conseguia analisar o ambiente em que estava: James ajoelhado a seus pés sem conseguir se manter consciente, Helene desacordada nos braços de um Sirius muito preocupado e Remo, com o nariz quebrado, não sabia se ajudava Sirius ou James então resolveu ficar no centro da sala olhando para os dois lados.

-Lene! – gritaram duas aurores e foram em direção a garota. Uma delas era a cópia mais velha de Helene usando óculos retangulares de armação fina: era sua mãe, Angela Martinson. A outra era uma mulher ruiva de olhos verdes que Lílian não conhecia.

\- Espero que o ministro esteja satisfeito com o "pouco estrago"- falou um senhor que Lilian conhecia por Nathaniel Martinson, o pai de Helene.

\- Venhamos e convenhamos Nathaniel, você responderia a um patrono desconhecido? Ainda mais sendo uma raposa! Você sabe que são bichinhos muito enganadores- falou o ministro girando um chapéu coco roxo em suas mãos – Além do mais, o que nosso esplendoroso garoto Potter estava fazendo aqui com sua inseparável trupe? – perguntou o ministro apontando para James que tossia sem parar. Remo, finalmente, decidiu que era melhor ajudar James, seu olhar continuava incrédulo no ministro.

\- O que o senhor está querendo insinuar do meu filho, ministro? - perguntou um homem que era a cópia de James.

Helene deu um gemido de dor alto, indicando sua saída do desmaio. Sirius respirou aliviado e colocou a garota sentada gentilmente. Por incrível que pareça, Helene estava mais pálida que costume. A mulher ruiva levantou- se e foi até o ministro.

\- Durante anos nossas famílias serviram como aurores para o ministério da magia. O senhor tem a audácia de acusar meu filho de fazer artes das trevas sem nem mesmo conhecê-las? - falou a ruiva ficando mais perto do ministro amedrontado- mas, o senhor não tem a coragem de colocar em Azkabam as famílias que são responsáveis por ataques como este!

Dumbledore, que ainda não pronunciara uma palavra, observava o ministro atentamente.

\- Sarah, você não pode estar falando sério, não é? Eu simplesmente não posso mandar as mais antigas famílias mágicas para a prisão sem provas! - falou em tom de censura.

\- O engraçado é que coincidentemente são as mesmas famílias que ajudam financeiramente o ministério, não é? - Falou o homem que parecia com James.

Um patrono em forma de pato apareceu na sala e entregou um recado pedindo o retorno do ministro ao seu gabinete.

-Bem... não há mais nada por aqui, então já vou indo- falou botando o chapéu coco na cabeça.

\- O senhor não confia em uma raposa mas confia em um _pato_ \- falou Sirius levantando-se.

\- Senhor Black, a reputação das raposas não e muito boa se é que me entende...- disse em tom de desculpa

-Era uma raposa do ártico! - falou Sirius com um olhar mortal no rosto.

-Lógico!- antecipou-se Dumbledore- são bichinhos muito confiáveis de verdade, creio que não mais que as fênixes- disse olhando para Helene- um patrono excelente, senhorita Martinson ... fiquei encantado.

A presença do professor Dumbledore consegue amenizar qualquer tipo de ambiente, era realmente sorte ele estar lá.

\- Bom...estou atrasado, até algum dia- com um estalo, o ministro desapareceu.

-Potter, você está bem? - perguntou Lílian abaixando-se para encarar James. Um sorriso exagerado apareceu no rosto do garoto.

\- Agora que você está ao meu lado, ruivinha, eu estou bem melhor. Mas, ainda preciso de cuidados- falou sorrindo maroto.

\- Ótimo. Você não precisa de mais nada- falou levantando-se e deixando James frustrado- Remo, deixe-me cuidar do seu nariz

\- Dão precisa, Didy...- falou Remo Lupim no momento em que a garota tentou ajeitar seu nariz- AI!...-por reflexo levou as duas mãos ao nariz- Obrigado. Ficou ótimo.

Remo John Lupim é um grande amigo de Lilian. Juntos, eles eram os monitores chefes da Grifinória. Eles tentavam manter a casa em ordem, porém ficavam só na tentativa.

\- Não vai nos apresentar à sua amiga? - falou o homem que parecia com James. A mulher ruiva foi juntar-se ao grupo.

-Tem razão... esqueci- James levantou-se com um salto, perdeu o equilíbrio mas foi amparado por Remo

-Lily, estes são meus pais Julian e Sarah Potter. Mãe e Pai esta é a minha futura noiva- Lílian ficou muito vermelha e com uma vontade interna de matar James, mas conseguiu sorrir gentilmente

\- Mãe, é sério, eu estou bem- falou Helene irritada tentando fugir dos braços da mãe.

Os Potters riam abertamente da tentativa frustrada de Angela examinar sua chegou a uma conclusão: aparência é carga genética dominante para os Potter! O pai de James é irmão gêmeo da mãe de Helene. A única herança que o pai de Helene passou para ela foi o fato de não ser míope.

-Eu adoraria saber o que os senhores - apontou para James, Remo e Sirius- estavam fazendo aqui – Quem fez a pergunta foi Nathanael Martinson.

O pai de Helene é loiro de olhos verdes. Seus cabelos salpicados de fios brancos, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo que ia até os ombros.

\- Queríamos dar as boas-vindas para Lene e minha ruivinha- falou James. Lílian estava apertando suas mãos para não bater nele- ai percebemos que algo estava errado porque a porta de entrada estava trancada e alguém enfeitiçou com abaffiato, ai resolvemos entrar por um caminho alternativo.

Risadas não, gargalhadas do pai de James e da mãe de Helen ecoaram pela sala. James e Sirius sorriam satisfeitos e Remo estava entre o riso e a seriedade. Ele era monitor chefe tinha de dar exemplo.

-Professor Dumbledore – falou Lílian encabulada –Severo Snape era um dos comensais que nos atacaram.

-Ah, eu devia ter imaginado – falou Dumbledore andando- Mas não podemos fazer nada a não ser observar ... Não vocês- falou apontando para os cinco garotos- mas sim os professores. Até lá, espero que nossos monitores chefes cuidem de seus amigos.

Lílian e Remo sorriam um para o outro. Manter James e Sirius fora de encrenca era uma tarefa muito difícil.

Depois de um exame físico minucioso, feito pelos corretos Nathanael e Sarah, os garotos saíram para fazer as compras de material. No meio da tarde, com tudo comprado e embalado, os Potters e os Martinson foram embora para avisar aos pais de Lílian que a garota iria passar o resto das férias na casa de Helene, por medida de segurança porque os Evans não precisavam saber do ataque.

As duas garotas esperavam os marotos sentados em um banco perto do carrinho de sorvete, eles ainda não tinham terminado o horário de trabalho.

-Eu vi seu grande esforço para se dar bem com o meu primo- falou Helene irônica

\- Pensei que estivesse desacordada- falou Lilian em tom de brincadeira mas percebeu que, pela primeira vez na vida, sua amiga estava falando sério, então resolveu assumir uma postura defensiva – você queria que eu me acostumasse com as exibições dele e ainda mais chamasse pelo primeiro nome de uma hora para outra?

\- Tentar, de boa vontade, seria muito bom - as duas agora se encaravam

Vozes altas masculinas indicavam a vinda dos marotos em direção das garotas.

Lílian ficou observando a chegada dos garotos. Não era por acaso que os três eram considerados os mais bonitos de Hogwarts: Remo tinha o jeito de ser mais comportado, puro engano, e seus cabelos loiros curtos davam-lhe uma impressão angelical, mas era só impressão. James era desleixado: Lílian nunca vira seus cabelos arrumados. Sirius era o mais alto dos três: cabelos pretos cacheados sem volume, até os ombros.

\- Lily - falou Helene em tom cansado- procure coisas boas nele... só para ser amigo- Lílian assentiu com a cabeça e as duas sorriam para os marotos.

\- Está se sentindo melhor? - perguntou Sirius a Helene sentando-se no murinho atrás da garota.

\- Estou sim falou com um sorriso mas sem olhar para o garoto- eu te devo minha vida.

Helene virou-se e os dois ficaram com olhar fixo sorrindo. Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela sabia que os dois se gostavam mas não entendia o motivo de não estarem juntos. Sirius podia sair com mais da metade das garotas de Hogwarts mas não saia com a mulher que ele amava de verdade!

James olhou para os dois com tristeza e suspirou. Ele foi sentar-se no murinho atrás de Lílian. Helene saiu de seu mundo particular e abriu espaço para um Remo desconfiado sentar-se entre ela e sua amiga.

-Lily, a que horas você vai para a casa do doce mal presságio da minha prima? - perguntou James brincando com uma mecha de cabelos da ruiva de modo discreto. Sirius lhe deu uma tapa na nuca pelo comentário sobre Helene.

\- Não sei... porque a pergunta? - Lilian virou-se para encarar o garoto que sorria abertamente.

\- Porque está quase na hora do nosso show.

Eram quatro horas da tarde e o beco diagonal estava cheio. A maioria dos presentes eram crianças. Lílian ficou olhando incrédula para o sorridente garoto na sua frente e perguntava-se que tipo de show seria. Mas, para aflorar o instinto assassino de Helene, o comentário da ruiva foi outro.

-Potter, me chame de Evans

-Mas é muito formal- James fez cara de criança contrariada

-Nós não temos intimidade – se olhar matasse, Lilian já estaria morta e Helene presa em Azkabam

\- Pontas, tá na hora- falou Remo para evitar uma briga.

Apesar do comentário mal educado de Lilian, James não se abalou.

\- Prestem atenção. Vai ser divertido – James falou sorrindo

Os três garotos levantaram-se e caminharam para o centro da praça. Helene voltou a sentar-se junto da amiga e resolveu castigá-la com um doloroso beliscão nas costelas. Lílian engoliu a dor porque sabia que merecia tal punição.

Os três garotos estavam no centro da praça, de costas um para o outro, com as varinhas erguidas. Três patronos saíram da ponta de suas varinhas sem a emissão de um único som. Os animais eram um cervo, um cão e um lobo. Os três estavam sorrindo abertamente e liberaram os animais inquietos que começaram a flutuar pelo beco diagonal. Crianças sorriam e corriam atrás dos patronos. Jovens e adultos pararam suas atividades e em segundos um grande círculo foi formado com três adolescentes ao centro. Sem consegui enxergar direito, Helene e Lílian subiram numa árvore perto do local em que estavam sentadas para poder assistir o que se passava. Remo estava retirando uma bola do tamanho de um pomo de ouro de seu bolso. Sirius e James sacudiram as varinhas fazendo aparecer um bastão de luz, aparentemente solido, da ponta. Os patronos estavam pulando freneticamente, era cômico ver um lobo fazer isto. Remo bateu, delicadamente, na bola e ela saiu voando.

Crianças começaram a gritar de alegria, James bateu na bola, de forma teatral, e ela se dividiu em quatro pássaros. O patrono de Sirius tentou engolir um deles, mas, ele transpassou o cachorro e se transformou em uma borboleta. Lílian estava encantada com a brincadeira: cada vez que os pedaços da bola entravam em contato com os patronos ou o bastão, aumentavam um pouco de tamanho e se transformavam em animais, além de, algumas vezes, multiplicarem-se. O beco diagonal estava tomado por animais feitos de fumaça dourada que flutuavam entre expectadores admirados pela beleza da magia de três adolescentes. Helene e Lílian resolveram conjurar seus patronos, corça e raposa. Era divertido vê-los pular sobre cabeças que possuíam sorrisos bobos.

Lílian viu Sirius e James irem até o carrinho de sorvetes e tocarem a varinha nos diversos sabores que estavam no carrinho. Recebendo um sinal de James, Remo fez sua varinha descrever um arco no ar e os patronos começaram a juntar os fragmentos-animais da antiga bola. Uma grande esfera de luz dourada pairava acima da cabeça de Remo. Sirius e James apontaram suas varinhas para a esfera que brilhou furiosamente. Os patronos fizeram a bola de luz explodir com uma colisão de fumaça. Um brilho dourado tomou conta do ambiente. Aplausos começaram a nascer mas o show ainda não terminara: a explosão fez cair um leve brilho dourado do céu que se transformou em uma luzinha flutuante na frente de cada presente. Lílian percebeu que alguns colocaram a pequena luz na boca. Incentivadas pelas palavras de Remo, as duas amigas fizeram o mesmo.

\- Comam- falou o garoto

\- Cada um deles irá formar o sabor do seu doce favorito- falou James observando o público obedecer ao incentivo de Remo. Lílian achou a sensação de mastigar algo que não fosse sólido engraçada mas ela não podia negar que foi prazeroso.

-Vocês podem encontrar estes sabores em forma de sorvete – Sirius começou a falar - mas só em um lugar - o garoto apontou para o sorveteiro no fundo da praça.

Foi uma cena rápida: uma imensa fila começou a se formar no sorveteiro sorridente com a venda muito satisfatória do dia. Os marotos estavam retornando muito satisfeitos ao local em que as garotas estavam.

-E então? - Perguntou Remo sentando no murinho.

Sirius esticou a mão para ajudar Helene a descer, o cavalheirismo ainda existia entre os marotos, James foi fazer o mesmo com Lilian. O sorriso da ruiva foi morrendo quando viu a mão da pessoa que ela menos aturava esticada a sua frente. A garota olhou desconfiada para a mão estendida e o sorriso de James foi tomando um ar de tristeza.

\- Só quero te ajudar a descer, nada de mais

Lílian, encabulada, aceitou a ajuda do garoto. Um lampejo de vida passou pelo sorriso de James. Era fácil agradar o garoto, pequenos atos de confiança faziam o dia de James mais colorido, Lilian ainda não percebera isto.

O toque da mão de James era suave e quente. No momento em que Lílian segurou-a um frio na barriga apoderou-se da garota.

\- Foi realmente muito bonita a mágica de vocês- Lílian falou diretamente a James que triplicou o seu sorriso.

Os marotos passaram alguns minutos contando como fizeram a mágica, só foram interrompidos pelo chamado do sorveteiro que estava contando seu lucro muito satisfeito. Os três marotos levantaram-se indo até o sorveteiro e voltaram com cinco grandes sorvetes.

\- Chocolate com abóbora para você- Falou James entregando uma casquinha enorme para Lilian

\- Como você sabe que eu gosto? - perguntou Lilian comendo o sorvete.

\- Você sempre come a mesma sobremesa em Hogwarts- James estava sorrindo.

Lílian ficou atordoada. Ela não fazia ideia que James Potter ficava observando o que ela comia. Ela estava tão impressionada que não escutou que os sorvetes eram o pagamento que recebiam do sorveteiro, então eles passaram todos os dias das férias almoçando sorvete.

\- Potter...- começou Lilian encabulada- pode me chamar de Lilian

O garoto de um sorriso exagerado

\- Pode ser Lily?- falou da maneira que uma criança pidona faria

\- Lílian. Vamos dar um passo de cada vez

\- Então me chame pelo primeiro nome. Quando puder te chamar de Lily você me chama de pontas, certo? - falou piscando para a garota. Os anos de convivência com a ruiva, de gritos para ser mais especifico, fizeram James aprender, com uma ajuda de Remo, claro, que é melhor concordar e não contrariar. As ruivas podem ter instintos assassinos.

-Tudo bem, Potter, que dizer, James – Disse Lílian encabulada.

No final da tarde, as garotas foram para a casa dos Martinson e os marotos para a casa dos Potter, escoltados por uma preocupada Sarah. Depois de uma reforçado jantar, a mãe de James descobriu que o almoço deles se resumia a sorvete, tomaram banho e foram para o quarto de James.

Apesar de pertencer a uma família inteiramente mágica, seu quarto tinha muitos apetrechos trouxas. Quando Remo e Sirius começaram a vir passar as férias na casa, os pais de Peter não permitiam que ele ficasse fora de casa por tanto tempo, o quarto fora magicamente aumentado. Três camas cabiam folgadamente dentro do quarto e uma bandeira da Grifinória estava presa no teto. Atrás da porta de entrada estava outra bandeira só que com um cervo, cachorro, lobo e rato contornando um grande **_M_** , era o símbolo dos marotos.

-Pela primeira vez o nosso trabalho não foi tedioso- Falou Sirius jogando-se na cama ao lado da janela.

-Até que os comensais da morte podem fazer o dia de alguém feliz- falou James enquanto Remo sentandava-se em uma mesinha e encantando o tabuleiro bruxo para mais uma sangrenta batalha contra Sirius.

James foi até a estante, que ocupava uma parede inteira do chão ao teto e pegou um livro. Sim, James Potter adorava ler mas este era um segredo de marotos já que ele não queria ser conhecido como intelectual.

\- Eu adoraria que existisse um manual de como fazer Lilian Evans se apaixonar por mim- disse olhando tristemente para a capa do seu livro e indo sentar-se no chão perto dos amigos.

\- Já pensou em fingir que desistiu dela e tentar ser amigo? Ai, quem sabe, você conquista a garota- falou Sirius olhando para James.

O garoto fechou seu livro e ficou observando a tentativa frustrada de Remo em vencer Sirius no xadrez bruxo.

\- Aluado, você vai perder- falou James- continue, almofadinhas

Remo perdeu o bispo e soltou um palavrão

-Você fica amigo dela, desmancha sua imagem de maníaco e conquista a ruiva- falou Sirius como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo- você é bom em enrolar,pontas

\- Não é fácil fazer isso com ela, almofadinhas – disse James com um suspiro de cansaço.

-Eu concordo com almofadinhas- falou Remo para o amigo- vence esta partida para mim que eu te ajudo com a ruiva.

James e Sirius travavam uma batalha acirrada no xadrez. Pouco a pouco as peças iam diminuindo até a vitória e James e a frustração completa de Sirius

-Pronto, aluado, seja um lobo feliz e aprenda a jogar xadrez com o mestre aqui.

Remo podia ser o mais estudioso dos marotos mas, em termos de xadrez, perdia feio para James e Sirius.

-Pontas, não sei o que faria sem você _-_ disse enquanto juntava as peças do jogo

\- Aluado, sua vez de ajudar nosso amiguinho equino- falou Sirius sentando-se na cama

\- Eu já falei que é _cervo-_ falou com um olhar servero para o amigo que ria abertamente.

Remo foi até seu armário e entrou nele. Os marotos viviam de invenções, por isso, guarda-roupas foram aumentados magicamente para caber todas as ideias perigosas e a enorme quantidade de pertences, principalmente de quadribol, dos garotos. Barulho de objetos caindo emanavam do armário de Remo. Depois de alguns minutos, o garoto finalmente encerrou sua procura misteriosa, na saída tropeçou em uma vassoura. Recompondo-se da vergonhosa queda, ele foi até os amigos e jogou um objeto preto em forma de paralelepípedo no chão. James não entendeu e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Remo bateu no objeto e este se dividiu em dois.

-Aluado, você e um gênio! - falou Sirius rindo abertamente.


End file.
